<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Exchange of Balance by in_a_musikcoma</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25287118">The Exchange of Balance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_a_musikcoma/pseuds/in_a_musikcoma'>in_a_musikcoma</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Other, Redemption</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:08:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25287118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_a_musikcoma/pseuds/in_a_musikcoma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In this world there is always an Exchange. This is to keep balance between Life and Death. There is always an exchange, there is always a price to pay.<br/>Or<br/>Harry Potter AU where nobody dies and redemption arcs are given freer than the healthcare in the US.</p>
<p>EXCERPT:<br/>“You question my loyalty?” The second man stepped closer, leveling his wand with the first man’s heart.<br/>“Your loyalty . . . mine.” The first man held his empty hands up, wand secured within his robes. “I’ve turned traitor too. Shall we discuss our reasons? Enemy of my enemy and all.”<br/>The second man narrowed his eyes, wand slowly lowering to the floor. “And what enemy is that?”<br/>The first man avoided the question, instead replying with, “I’ve made a few discoveries. Tell me, Severus, what do you know about balance?”<br/>Severus’ eyes narrowed further. “Every price must be paid; balance must be maintained. Richer or poorer, the happier or the weepier, a powerful witch or wizard, a beast mundane or magical, all debts must be paid full to the Reaper.”<br/>“What happens when one tries to cheat the Reaper?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alice Longbottom/Frank Longbottom, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue - The Balance in Question</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a work of fiction, most of the character seen in here and in JK Rowling's works belong to Ms. Rowling, I don't claim ownership to anything that can be found within her copyrights. I'm only borrowing said characters and story lines to alter and diverge a whole different story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Prologue</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>London</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>31 October 1978</em></strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Regulus Arcturus Black</em>
</p><p>Regulus Black, Heir to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, was seated in the drawing room of 12 Grimmauld Place patiently waiting. On the inside, though, his heart beat furiously and it took all of his etiquette training to not drum his fingers impatiently.</p><p>Taking a sip from his tumbler of cognac, Regulus spared a glance to the grandfather clock against the far wall.</p><p><em>He should be back by now.</em> Regulus’ thoughts battered about in circles for the last hour or so. <em>What if. . .</em> Regulus abruptly stood, draining the rest of his cognac in one swallow before clearing his throat.</p><p>“Krea- !”</p><p>
  <em>CRACK!</em>
</p><p>The house elf appeared in front of Regulus whimpering and tugging at his ears, nose, mouth. “K-Kreacher has d-d-done as M-m-m-master . . .” The rest of his words were drowned in a wretched cry of pain, Kreacher fell to his knees clutching and shaking his head side to side.</p><p>Regulus quickly secured the room in a silencing charm so the hysterics wouldn’t awaken Walburga.</p><p>“Kreacher! What has happened? Kreacher, answer me!” Regulus shouted, trying to be heard over the elf’s wordless wailing. “Kreacher you must calm yourself! Drink this!” Regulus conjured water in his empty tumbler, tipped Kreacher’s head back and poured the water into his open mouth.</p><p>As soon as the water hit Kreacher’s mouth, his knobbly hands latched onto the glass and he began greedily drinking. When he drained the glass, still partially hysterical, Regulus continued to refill it until the elf had calmed down.</p><p>When Kreacher was able to speak he told his Master everything the Dark Lord made him do that night.</p><p>Regulus was speechless, his mouth moving but he could not articulate as his thoughts- <em>all of his beliefs-</em> were sent into madness.</p><p>“Kreacher, I order you to <em>never</em> speak of anything I’m about to tell you . . .”</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Scotland</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>8 March 1980</em> </strong>
</p><p>Severus Snape eased his way closer, a silencing charm masking any sounds his footsteps would’ve made.</p><p>
  <em>“The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches . . . Born to those who have thrice defied him . . . Born as the seventh month dies . . . And the Dark Lord–“</em>
</p><p>”What d’you think you’re doing back here?” Before Severus could pull an excuse out of his arse, he was snatched by the collar of his robes and he was shoved gracelessly into the room he was just caught eavesdropping on.</p><p>The barman released Severus’ robs and he fell to his knees in front of Albus Dumbledore and his mad looking Seer.</p><p>“Caught him having a listen by the door, Albus.” The barman grumbled, sending Severus a glare.</p><p>Severus climbed to his feet, straightening his robes with sneer for the room at large. “I merely lost my way to the facilities. It’s a wonder anyone can find their way around this . . . <em>establishment</em>.<em>” </em></p><p>Ignoring the barman’s indignant splutter, he made his way back to the door. “Now if you please, I’ll see myself out.”</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Unknown</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>8 May 1980</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“P-p-please . . . I know n-nothing I s-swear!”</p><p>“You lie Peter. Lord Voldemort knows, he always knows. Tell me what I wish to know!” The gentle hiss sharpened unexpectedly, causing the mousy man kneeling on the ground to curl further within himself.</p><p>“I d-don’t . . . I don’t - !”</p><p>
  <em>“Crucio!”</em>
</p><p>The quiet whimpering turned into screams of agony. “Please!” He cried out.</p><p>Lord Voldemort lifted the curse after another minute. “I will ask you one last time, Peter. What is the Order of The Phoenix planning to do with the child of the prophecy?”</p><p>Peter twitched as he tried to catch his breath. Lord Voldemort raised his wand threateningly causing the man to squeak before he began to talk.</p><p>“Dumbledore fears the prophecy targets one of two families . . .”</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Unknown</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>8 July 1980</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Lord Voldemort was sat by the fire with a contemplative look gracing his features. Almost unconsciously he called for his Lieutenant.</p><p>“Yes, my Lord?” The blond man knelt in front his master.</p><p>“Your mark, Lucius.” Lord Voldemort demanded, hand already waiting face up for the other man’s forearm to be placed there. As soon as it came close enough Lord Voldemort gripped the arm tightly and whipped his wand out to press the tip against the skull and snake tattoo that graced the underside of Lucius Malfoy’s forearm.</p><p>The next minute was filled with the sounds of Apparition and cloaks ruffling. Lucius Malfoy stood to join the other Death Eaters in rank. As his followers settled into position Lord Voldemort rose to his feet and approached the group, looking at each face in turn as they lowered their gazes in submission and fear.</p><p>“The Potters have called the wrath of Lord Voldemort upon them and their family. Bring them to me, <em>alive</em>.” He spoke softly, knowing his words would not be mistaken or forgotten. “At once.” He hissed.</p><p>A flurry of ‘Yes, my Lord’s echoed around the room, followed by the cracks of Disapparition.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <b>Scotland</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>8 August 1980</b> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“No! Don’t kill me!” Severus gasped out, falling to his knees. He raised his hands, wand falling to grass beneath him.</p><p>Albus Dumbledore approached, summoning Severus’ wand to himself and holding his own aimed at the man knelt before him. He paused, curiosity rearing its head. “Why?”</p><p>“He’s going to kill her.”</p><p>“The prophecy did not refer to a <em>woman</em>. It spoke of a <em>boy</em> born at the end of July -.” Severus quickly interrupted him.</p><p>“Yes, but <em>he</em> thinks it’s <em>her son!</em> He intends to hunt them down now, to kill them. Hide her- <em>hide them all, I beg you</em>.” Severus’ voice quiet, his fear overriding his pride.</p><p>“What will you give me in exchange, Severus?”</p><p>Severus didn’t think, didn’t hesitate over his answer.</p><p>
  <em>“Anything.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> ~ </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> <b>London</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>12 Grimmauld Place – Drawing Room</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>8 September 1980</b> </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“I know what you’ve done.” The tone was neutral, neither approving or condemning. The face of the speaker betrayed no emotions to the second man.</p><p>“I’m quite certain I don’t know what you’re going on about.” Despite the politeness of the words, the second man’s tone was cold.</p><p>“You’ve betrayed the Dark Lord.” The first man had just enough time to finish his sentence before the second man’s wand was pointed at him.</p><p>“You question <em>my</em> loyalty?” The second man stepped closer, leveling his wand with the first man’s heart.</p><p>“Your loyalty . . . mine.” The first man held his empty hands up, wand secured within his robes. “I’ve turned traitor too. Shall we discuss our reasons? Enemy of my enemy and all.”</p><p>The second man narrowed his eyes, wand slowly lowering to the floor. “And what enemy is that?”</p><p>The first man avoided the question, instead replying with, “I’ve made a few discoveries. Tell me, Severus, what do you know about balance?”</p><p>Severus’ eyes narrowed further. “Every price must be paid; balance must be maintained. Richer or poorer, the happier or the weepier, a powerful witch or wizard, a beast mundane or magical, all debts must be paid full to the Reaper.”</p><p>“What happens when one tries to cheat the Reaper?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Years of adversity makes common sense run weak. But when those you love are in danger, you must take information from any source necessary to keep them safe.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>London</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>12 Grimmauld Place – Drawing Room</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>8 November 1980</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He doesn’t trust me; he won’t believe anything I say or he’ll think I’m trying to trap him.”</p>
<p>“Oh yes, because he’d trust <em>me</em> with his life. Face it Regulus, you’re the one who must deal with him.” Severus sneered down his nose.</p>
<p>“What, and <em>you</em> will deal with his friend?” Regulus sneered right back, undeterred. “If I’m to deal with <em>him</em> then you must deal with the <em>other one</em>.”</p>
<p>Staring each other down in an attempt to force the other into submission, the two men were left at a stalemate.</p>
<p>“Or we could do nothing.” Regulus abruptly shifted back, features losing their angry pinch and smoothing into indifference. “I care nothing for the Potters either way. My stake in this is purely unbiased.”</p>
<p>“Enough with that.” Severus dismissed the bluff. “Letters won’t work for either of them to begin with. We don’t know where they are. All the information passed on by the Dark Lord’s spy tells us no locations, only that they both are sent off frequently on Order missions. Both the Ministry and the Order have orders to kill if needed when confronted, we cannot just walk up to either of them on the street.” He began to pace the length of the fireplace.</p>
<p>Regulus wandered over to the family tapestry, staring at the scorch marks near his own name. A thought struck him. “Kreacher!”</p>
<p>
  <em>Crack!</em>
</p>
<p>The elf popped into the room in front of Regulus. “Master called for Kreacher?” he croaked.</p>
<p>“Kreacher you are the house elf for the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black.” Regulus began, ignoring Severus abandoning his pacing to move closer to the conversation.  Mostly thinking aloud while addressing the elf “You are bound to the Black bloodline. Your elf magic works around the limitations of wizards magic, correct?”</p>
<p>The elf looked at Regulus in confusion. “Kreacher is not understanding what Master is wanting. Kreacher’s magic lets Kreacher does anything Master tells Kreacher to do.” He began tugging on his ear.</p>
<p>“Kreacher I have a very important job to ask of you- no nothing like last Halloween,” Regulus added quickly seeing the terror well up in the elf’s eyes. “Kreacher what I need you to do goes against your Mistress’ desires. Would a command from her override any command I give you as I am only Heir Black, not Lord?”</p>
<p>“Kreacher’s Mistress isn’t being Head of House Black. Kreacher’s Master is being Head Heir Black, Master’s command is being the command Kreacher must follow.” The ear tugging increased before it stopped completely. “Kreacher will obey good Master Regulus.”</p>
<p>“Excellent Kreacher, thank you.” Regulus grinned. “Kreacher, you are not allowed to speak to anyone about what I’m going to have you do, understand?”</p>
<p>“Kreacher will be keeping all of good Master Regulus’ secrets, Kreacher promises.” The elf nodded his head vigorously.</p>
<p>“I need you to find Sirius Black. When you’ve located him, you’re to follow him unseen until nightfall and bring him back here. Bind him, gag him, <em>don’t</em> harm him. Once he’s secured here fetch me, but ensure that <em>no one</em> can hear or see him. Pick an unused room here if you must. Do you understand?”</p>
<p>The elf nodded. “Kreacher is to find the blood traitor Black and bring him to back unseen and unheard. Kreacher is not to hurt the blood traitor Black and secure him away from Kreacher’s Mistress and bring Master to the blood traitor Black.”</p>
<p>Regulus nodded. “Very good Kreacher. Off you go.”</p>
<p>The elf popped away with a low bow.</p>
<p>“An elf?” Severus snorted.</p>
<p>“I’ve done my part to get to Sirius, what are you going to do about the werewolf?” Regulus shot back.</p>
<p>Severus scowled darkly and turned away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Two Days Later</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I believe the Dark Lord made others, or he intends to.” Regulus carefully laid a large golden locket on the coffee table and faced his companion. “Do you know what this is?”</p>
<p>Severus leaned closer to inspect the gaudy necklace. “I hardly doubt the Dark Lord has picked up crafting in his spare time. Is this not a locket,” He paused and waved his wand over the locket, causing it pulse with a dark purple aura. “With very dark magic imbued into it?” He gave it a prod. “<em>Very</em> dark magic. What exactly . . .” He trailed off, disgust clouding his features.</p>
<p>“Have you figured it out yet?” Regulus asked smugly.</p>
<p>“Don’t be coy. Soul magic, <em>dark</em> soul magic.” He leaned back from the locket. “Hoping I am wrong, is it a horcrux?”</p>
<p>“Indeed. Ten points to Slytherin.” Regulus quickly placed the locket back into its velvet bag.</p>
<p>“And you think he made <em>more?</em>” Severus was aghast. “The repercussions on one’s sanity alone would be. . .”</p>
<p>“I know.” Regulus nodded. “It’s beyond dark magic. It’s an abomination of-.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Crack!</em>
</p>
<p>Kreacher popped into the room beside the chair where Severus was sitting. Beside the elf was a bound, gagged, and blessedly unconscious Sirius Black. “Kreacher has returned Master! Kreacher has brought Master the blood traitor Black! Kreacher took the blood traitor Black’s wand for Master.” Kreacher waved the wand in one hand as he spoke, the other gripping tightly to Sirius’ hair.</p>
<p>Both men jumped to their feet, Regulus moving closer as Severus backed further away. “Well done Kreacher! You’ve done very well! Have you stunned him?”</p>
<p>Kreacher nodded quickly, ears flapping. “Yes Master. Blood traitor Black suspected being followed but the blood traitor Black was not knowing it bes Kreacher following. Nasty blood traitor Black tried to trap Kreacher but Kreacher was being ready for it! Kreacher followed nasty blood traitor invisibly, Kreacher stunned nasty blood traitor and bound him and gagged him just like Kreacher’s good Master Regulus asked Kreacher to.”</p>
<p>Regulus turned to rub his success in Severus’ face, only to find the other man glaring fiercely at Sirius. He turned back to his older brother to see him conscious once more, his murderous stare trained on Regulus.</p>
<p>“Ah, back in the land of the living I see.” Regulus began. He waved his wand, levitating Sirius into the armchair Severus abandoned. He cast several silencing and locking charms over the drawing room before he vanished the gag from the lower half of Sirius’ face and exchanging it for a centralized silencing charm focused around Sirius’ mouth.</p>
<p>“I’ll lift the charm around your mouth when I’m absolutely certain you won’t belligerently bellow at us. Severus do have a seat, we’re all friends here.” Regulus returned to his seat on the sofa while Severus took the second armchair as far away from Sirius as he physically could.</p>
<p>“Kreacher I’ll take his wand for now; leave us for now and remember your orders.” The elf nodded, handing over the wand while directing a glare at Sirius. He popped out of the room. “Now, shall we discuss taking down the Dark Lord and saving your precious Potters?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sirius Black, tied up in the drawing room of 12 Grimmauld Place, considered his, admittedly limited, choices. Patience has never graced Sirius before but . . . <em>No time like the present to learn new tricks</em>. Sirius thought to himself. Eyes narrowed, he waited for Regulus to continue.</p>
<p>“You’re willing to behave, excellent!” Regulus mocked. “Down to business. You’re aware of the spy in your little Order correct?” Sirius didn’t even blink. “You don’t seem surprised; I wouldn’t suppose you’d know whom?”</p>
<p>Sirius had his suspicions and hoped they were wrong, but the two Death Eaters holding him hostage wouldn’t get any information from him. He continued glaring, jaw clenching and unclenching with the urge to fight. <em>Not yet,</em> He told himself.</p>
<p>“I nor Severus know who the spy is but we do know that they are not mission active members of your Order. Whoever the spy, they are not a fighter. It’ll be someone weak, the Dark Lord calls on them for intelligence only and has mentioned on occasion the useless of this spy beyond being unimportant enough to hear enough. The spy knows which of your people are on assignment, when they check in, when they leave and return. It’s how the Dark Lord has been able to move his followers before your people can get to them.”</p>
<p>The tension began to build higher within Sirius as his brother continued to divulge everything Voldemort knew of Order secrets. Panic joined his tension as he catalogued Order members, who worked actively and who worked passively.</p>
<p>Snape’s dreary voice pulled Sirius from his thoughts as the former moved closer. “Do you understand what he is telling you, you moronic fool? You must figure out who your rat is, without alerting the Order. The spy must continue giving information to the Dark Lord or he will suspect Regulus or I or <em>both</em> of us eventually.”</p>
<p>“Sirius, most importantly,” Regulus added. “<em>You mustn’t trust Dumbledore.</em> Not with hiding the Potters at least. I’m removing the gag charm now.” He warned, lifting his wand to do so.</p>
<p>Sirius cleared his throat noisily, smirking in satisfaction at the audible sound. “Fuck you both, but especially you <em>Snivellus</em>.” He said pleasantly. Ignoring their insulted retorts, he continued, “Why exactly should I trust you? Either of you? Especially <em>you</em> actually.” He directed the last bit at Snape. “Aside from the fact that you’ve had me kidnapped by a bloody house elf, are holding me hostage and, oh yes, are <em>Death Eaters</em>, I have less than zero reasons to trust either of you inbred servants.”</p>
<p>Snape opened his mouth to reply but was beaten by Regulus. “We have the <em>same</em> breeding you idiot.” He shook his head.</p>
<p>Sirius shrugged, looking unbothered. “I don’t know what-.”</p>
<p>“And you’re right,” Regulus interrupted. “You have no reason whatsoever to believe or trust either of us. But you <em>do</em> care about the Potters,” Sirius caught the side glance Regulus slid towards Snape as he said ‘the Potters’. “And the Dark Lord wants them dead. Mostly their son. He, ah, <em>intends </em>to spare one but insists the infant be destroyed.”</p>
<p>Sirius’ heart skipped several beats. “Why?” He whispered. Cleared his throat. “Why Harry? Voldemort hasn’t targeted anyone in the Order specifically, the attacks have been random.”</p>
<p>“No, they haven’t. He’s been using the spy’s info to attack the Order members that get too close. As for the Potters,” He shot another side look at Snape before he continued. “There is a prophecy declaring a child will be born as the seventh month dies to the ones that have thrice defied the Dark Lord, the prophecy states that this child will a power the Dark Lord knows not.”</p>
<p>“And I’m supposed to believe you’ve both turned on your master out of the goodness of your hearts?” Sirius laughed darkly. “First off I don’t think either of you have hearts.”</p>
<p>Snape sneered but seemed to think better than to respond. Regulus sighed. “Of course not. My decision is completely selfish in origin. Severus on the other hand . . .” He trailed off.</p>
<p>Sirius looked from his brother to Snape.</p>
<p>“Has his own reasons that are not for discussion!” Snape snarled, turning to pace the far wall.</p>
<p>“Touchy.” Shrugging, Sirius turned towards Regulus. “Will you at least remove the ropes?”</p>
<p>He snorted. “Not likely. <em>Stupefy!</em>” Regulus watched in amusement at the shock that played across Sirius’ face as the stunner hit him. “Kreacher!” When the elf appeared, Regulus handed him Sirius’ wand. “Please take Sirius back to where you took him, untie him and return his wand. Come home before he can grab at you, yes?”</p>
<p>“Yes, Master Regulus.” Kreacher nodded solemnly before trotting towards Sirius and reaching up to grip a handful of his hair. With a turn they were gone.</p>
<p>“Well, the seed of doubt has been planted. Hopefully he uses his brain for once and does something with this information.” Regulus sighed.</p>
<p>Severus, still scowling, walked towards the fireplace and Floo’d away having not said a word.</p>
<p>
  <em>Both were quite restrained with each other.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Our timeline speeds up as the plot thickens, some things are revealed and some are just beginning.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is mad late, that's my bad guys. College, moving, and trying to navigate a peri-covid society has been messing up my schedule. Hopefully things will ease up and I'll be able to get some more chapters out for ya!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter Two</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>West London</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>8 December 1980</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>“No, I just don’t believe them.” Sirius said firmly with a shake of his head.</p><p>“If that were true, why haven’t you told James and Lily? Or Dumbledore? Or anyone from the Order for that matter.” Sirius’ expression turned petulant and Remus eyed him for a moment. “Is it because you don’t want to tell anyone how you let a house elf get the drop on you?”</p><p>Sirius scowled, making Remus chuckle. “At the very least, you got <em>some</em> information of value from them. They can use house elves to track us, and that there’s a spy.” Remus raised a hand. “Listen, Padfoot. They could’ve gone about this any other way but they chose to tell <em>you</em> to your face. They could’ve harmed you and they didn’t, they could’ve told you anything but they told you that there’s a spy and that Voldemort is going after James and Lily specifically for Harry.” His expression turned thoughtful. “Now that I think about it, maybe you’ve been Imperiused.”</p><p>“I have not!” Sirius denied.</p><p>“How would you know? You were unconscious in their hold twice. It could’ve been done while you were being Stunned.” Remus debated. “Maybe you’re the spy and they were testing you.” At Sirius’ look of horror, he continued. “Or maybe I’m the spy and that’s why you haven’t turned me in.”</p><p>“I don’t think that, Moony!” Sirius sighed. “I’m not the spy, and I don’t think you’re the spy either.” <em>Not anymore.</em> But Sirius kept that to himself. “It would’ve been one thing for them to say ‘Don’t trust Dumbledore’ and be done with it, but Reg specifically said not to trust him with protecting James and Lily and Harry.”</p><p>“And you think that means it’s someone Dumbledore wouldn’t think to suspect.” It wasn’t a question and Sirius didn’t answer. “I think, whether or not this incident holds value, you have to tell James and Lily.” Remus stood from his seat and brushed his arms off. “Any extra security they can put around with fewer people knowing what, would be a good decision. Mad-eye’s lived this long as paranoid as he is. I have to go; I’ll see you later Padfoot.” He turned and left Sirius with his thoughts.</p><p>Sirius was at war with himself. Reality and common sense tell him not to trust the Death Eaters at all, but fear for his friends and godson tell him to take every precaution at his disposal. Does he follow his brain or his heart?</p><p>It didn’t take long for Sirius to make his choice.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>London</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>12 Grimmauld Place </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>8 January 1981</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Before you thrash about, we’re here under a common cause, friend. Right Severus?” Regulus turned his pleasant smile on Severus’ dark scowl.</p><p>Remus blinked slowly as awareness filtered back into his brain. He shook his head a few times, then raised his eyebrows at the youngest Black; making a point to relax and appear at ease.</p><p>“Oh, Sirius already spoke to you then?” A nod. “Right. New bit of information about your spy, it’s someone in your age group. The Dark Lord has made reference to the deaths of schoolyard friendships. Goodbye, Lupin.”</p><p>“Your brother seems to be less of a moron than I previously thought.” Severus offered.</p><p>“Was that a compliment to my brother, Sirius Black, of all people?” Regulus gasped; full theatrics engaged.</p><p>“Hardly.” Severus sniffed. “Call for your elf and have <em>that</em> removed from the premises.”</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Unknown</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>8 February 1981</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“You know what? I’m just gonna say what everyone’s thinking.”</p><p>“Padfoot, no.”</p><p>“Sirius-.”</p><p>“I think Peter’s the rat.” Sirius laid his hands flat on the table. “C’mon, his form <em>is</em> a rat. Wasn’t he so distraught when he first transformed, being one of the most untrustworthy of animals?”</p><p>“Padfoot’s being suspiciously logical,” James whispered loudly to Remus. “Peter has been acting strangely lately. Lily hopes that it’s the strain of the war.” He shook his head. “This’ll break her heart.”</p><p>“Is this the time to make jokes, James?” Frank asked, frowning. “One of your oldest and best friends is possibly betraying you to the man that wants you dead.”</p><p>James winced, sitting up. “I plan on having my meltdown later with Lily. I’m confused and mostly furious. If it is Peter then why? He’s never been that type.”</p><p>“Hasn’t he?” Remus leveled his gaze with James. “You and Sirius were always sneaking off together to plot your tricks leaving Peter and I to cover for you. He was always a very good liar, he cried easily and used it often.”</p><p>“So, you’re saying you believe what those Death Eaters say? We have no reason to trust either of them!”</p><p>“I’m saying look at the facts, boys! Regulus has <em>nothing</em> to gain from giving us this ‘warning’ and everything to lose should Voldesnort find out. Snape at the very least owes James a life debt.” Remus nodded, affirming his logic. “Not only that, James, Lily <em>was</em> Snape’s childhood friend-,”</p><p>“How the bloody fuck that happened I’ve no clue.” Sirius grumbled.</p><p>“Yes, thank you, Padfoot. Don’t interrupt, it’s rude.” Remus reached across the table to pinch Sirius’ ear. “Where was I? Yes, his childhood friend that he treated very cruelly. Anyone with eyes could tell how much he regretted hurting her. Think about it logically, Sirius what could cause such a drastic and immediate change in your brother’s loyalties?”</p><p>“Truthfully I’m not sure. It’s not like we weren’t exposed to dark arts growing up. We were proficient in performing those arts for our parents. He never enjoyed the gorier aspects of dark magic, it’s mostly a power trip for him.” Sirius rubbed his chin thoughtfully. “It must be something that goes beyond his perceived limits of right and wrong. Old Moldy must be neck deep in some bad juju for Reg to get cold feet.”</p><p>“Bad juju, really Sirius?”</p><p>“Lily taught me that one!” He grinned. </p><p>“She’ll be receiving the full force of my annoyance later.” James rolled his eyes, fingers tapping against the tabletop. “That makes a lot of sense. About both Regulus and Snape. I’d forgotten about the life debt.” He stared off to the side, lost in thought.</p><p>“But what about not trusting Dumbledore? He’s the leader of the whole cause, how can we not trust him with information like this? It feels bloody treasonous to withhold this everything we know. Why did you tell me before the Order?” Frank interjected. “Moldesnort chose the Potters, no offense mate.” James shrugged but didn’t look bothered.</p><p>“Well Dumbledore still believes your family will be targeted either way.” Remus started off slowly, a plan formulating in his mind. “Padfoot, you said they told you not to trust Dumbledore with their <em>safety</em>, nothing else?” At his nod, Remus continued. “Then we won’t. Whatever safety measures Dumbledore puts up could be leaked or sabotaged by the spy we assume is Peter. If we act against Peter before the threat against the Potters is eliminated, he could flee to his master and then we’d be at a disadvantage.”</p><p>“What do you mean? Running Peter off sounds almost as satisfying as killing the rat with my bear hands!” James’ hold on his temper slipped. “This is my family, my wife and <em>baby</em>. It’s taking everything in me to not find Peter myself and tear him apart.” Hazel eyes gleamed with rare and brief flash of malice, unnatural to his character.</p><p>“That’s another reason why you’re here Frank, I might need help subduing Things One and Two should their tempers get the best of them.” With a pointed look at the twin hotheads, Remus continued. “I mean setting a trap for our <em>dear friend</em> Peter. Here’s what I’m thinking . . .”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some drama, some information, more secrets.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter Three</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Longbottom Home Library</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>8 May 1981</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
</p><p>“We’re getting nowhere with these books! I’ve gone through each of them at least three times,” Lily huffed, throwing herself into the nearest chair. “No offense Longbottom, but your home library is lacking.”</p><p>“We’re not a family that practices the kind of magic you’re looking for,” He shrugged. “I can’t be offended for not being in possession of creation magic books. You didn’t find anything at Fleamont and Euphemia’s, did you?”</p><p>She blew out a breath. “Of course not. Usually this is the kind of stuff I’d go to Sev about but, well, you know.” Awkward silence followed for a moment.</p><p>“The Black library would have everything we’re looking for.” Remus sighed, closing the book he’d been bent over for several hours. “Sirius has only ever told us about it, save for the few books he was able to sneak onto the train. But he’s banned from the house, only Regulus or Walburga can grant him entry.”</p><p>“Well, how did Regulus get in touch with Sirius the first time?” Lily asked, pushing back her hair to look at Remus properly. “Sirius said that he woke up in the drawing room with his brother, he got inside someway.”</p><p>Remus slowly rose to his feet, hand going for his wand. “Hold that thought, I’ll be back.” With a <em>crack</em> he was gone.</p><p>Moments later Remus Apparated into the room, this time with Sirius in tow.</p><p>“Moony you don’t have to manhandle me-,” Sirius was in the middle of speaking when Remus cut him off.</p><p>“Sirius, call Kreacher.”</p><p>“What? He won’t answer me, I’ve been disowned and he doesn’t like me very much you know.” The pair stared each other down in a silent battle of wills until Sirius caved and averted his gaze. “Fine, fine. Kreacher!”</p><p>They waited.</p><p>And waited.</p><p>“Is it supposed to take this long?” Lily asked gently.</p><p>“No.” Sirius and Frank spoke together. “He’s choosing not to answer me. I’m still of the Black bloodline so he <em>can</em> hear me, but as I’ve been disowned he can choose to ignore my call. That rotten little-,” Sirius had started to work himself into a proper grown mans tantrum when a <em>crack</em> broke his sentence.</p><p>“Nasty blood traitor Black be calling Kreacher. Kreacher doesn’t want to answer the nasty blood traitor Black but, oh, good Master Regulus does make Kreacher answer nasty blood traitors call.” Kreacher greeted them.</p><p>“Enough of your vile, Kreacher.” Sirius didn’t bother looking at Lily, her disapproval of indentured service was a point of contention between the two friends. “I require books from the Black Library. Take me there immediately.” Remus elbowed him. “Ah, yes, take Remus and I there immediately.”</p><p>Kreacher reached for their hands, twisting out of existence with a <em>crack</em>. Only for Sirius and Remus to appear five minutes later. Before Lily or Frank could open their mouths, Remus spoke. “Regulus cannot allow us inside the house. He and Snape have requested we meet and discuss what we information we’re looking for.”</p><p>“Absolutely not.” Sirius stated. “We are <em>not</em> meeting Death Eaters for an ambush!” He tore himself away from Remus’ side. “You must be mad. No, no way.”</p><p>“Why not put it to a vote? Those in favor of logic and those opposed.” Remus shot back. “I’ll get Alice and James.” He turned on his heel, sweeping out of the room.</p><p>Lily leveled her gaze with Sirius. “Are the dramatics necessary? Like, truly, truly necessary? Have you considered a possible future in theatre when this war is over?” She grinned. “What was the point of Apparating you to wherever just to be sent back?”</p><p>“<em>Yes,</em> the dramatics are necessary. It’s the only trait of my bloodline I’m proud of, after this glorious hair.” He moved to sit at the table with her and Frank. “As for the other bit, that was my darling baby brother sending us round the twist for laughs. Completely childish.”</p><p>“You’re one to talk, mate. Gryffindor King of childish behavior, remember?” Frank interjected just as Remus returned with James and Alice, each with a baby boy in their arms. He rose to greet his wife, lifting his son into his arms. “Ah, there’s my Neville! Hello darling.”</p><p>James walked to Lily and handed placed their son into her waiting arms. “They’ve just woken up for their nap, might be a bit out of it for the moment. What’s this I hear about Regulus usurping Sirius’ reign as king of childish behavior?”</p><p>“Oh ha-ha, Jamie, very funny.” Sirius scowled. “I’ll let Remus take the floor for this shit story.”</p><p>Remus, from his spot against the wall, began to explain. “We’ve officially reached a dead end in our research within the Longbottom and Potter libraries. Any books on creation magic are extremely regulated or outright banned since the magical world progressed beyond the usage of the Old Ways. Creation magic is considered beyond dark arts, tapping into the natural energy around us and inside of us which can difficult to harness and could cause massive damage if not properly controlled. That makes the Old Ways dangerous, for the wellbeing of the caster and for the magical world in total. There’s no telling what kind of catastrophe a misstep in the Old Ways could bring to the Statute of Secrecy. So, of course, the Ministry has decided what’s best for the magical world.” The group sat in silence, mulling over what they’d been told.</p><p>“Remus, if this is restricted magic then we won’t find anything like that in our libraries or the shops.” Alice finally broke the quiet. “We’d have to have access to a library from a dark family.”</p><p>“Yes, my darling brother is willing to let us borrow any books from the Black family library but refuses to let us inside the house to access the library!” Sirius fumed. “He and Snape want to know exactly what books we’re looking for, they want to meet up and have a little ‘strategy meeting’, which is just a trick to trap some or all of us!”</p><p>“This is a very extensive and complicated trick then wouldn’t you think so?” Alice didn’t hesitate or back down from a confrontation with one of Sirius’ famous tantrums. It usually took just a few words of sound logic to get him back on target. “Besides, who says we all have to go? Lily, Augusta, and myself can easily look after the boys. You, James, and Frank are all trained Aurors. Remus’ skills in Defence are unparalleled. <em>I’m</em> a trained Auror, Lily and Augusta have both proven themselves to be formidable opponents. I’m <em>positive</em> that the four of you can handle two Death Eaters well enough even if it <em>is</em> a trap.”</p><p>“Is anyone else against this meeting?” James asked. “I’m willing to do whatever I have to to protect my family, even if it means placing <em>some</em> trust with Death Eaters.” At the reminder of what was at stake, Sirius’ face lost its scowl and he turned his worried gaze to his godson, Harry.</p><p>“Look, we won’t find many answers elsewhere. It’s a risk we <em>have</em> to take if we want our plan to work.” Lily looked around the room. “I don’t want to risk anyone in this room, but this war has to end. Our sons deserve normal childhoods, not ones fraught with danger and fear. If we can get our hands on some of those books, the odds will be in our favor. Is it possible to contact Regulus to discuss a compromise?”</p><p>“I can call Kreacher and have him deliver a note.” Sirius replied glumly. “We can write out our suspicions and demands and see what they reply with.”</p><p>“It’s worth a shot.” Remus nodded. “Call him.”</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>London</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>12 Grimmauld Place</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>8 May 1981</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Regulus scanned the piece of parchment in his hands for the fourth time, ignoring Severus’ agitated pacing behind him. “They’re willing to meet with us, but do not trust us. They think we’re going to try a kidnapping attempt.”</p><p>“That’s it?” Severus came to a halt beside him. “They said just that?”</p><p>Regulus snorted in amusement. “Oh no. No, no. They’re much too smart to tell us through a <em>note</em> that we’re untrustworthy Death Eaters. No this is a list of demands for the meeting. They’re agreeable as long as we are. They asked that we submit to a mild variation of Veritaserum brewed by the Mrs. Potter, are you-?”</p><p>“Yes, I’m familiar with the variation.” Severus scowled, interrupting the rest of Regulus’ question. “Is that all?”</p><p>“There is also a request for the laying of wands. Are you-?”</p><p>“<em>Yes,</em> I’m familiar. Continue.”</p><p>“The final demand is a mild but binding secrecy charm. They haven’t specified which charm, or the wording, so we can’t prepare for circumventing the charm. All in all, this was a very wise move.” Regulus finished airily. “It reeks of the Mrs. Potter’s influence.”</p><p>“No doubt she was able to speak some intelligence into that dog brained brother of yours.” Severus quipped. “I agree to the terms mentioned. The sooner we can get this over and done with the better.”</p><p>“Awwww, Sev do you not like spending time with me?” Regulus teased. “I thought we getting on famously?’</p><p>“You are merely tolerable, Black.” Severus sneered, black eyes carefully hiding any thoughts he might’ve had. “If it weren’t for our common goal-,”</p><p>“’Common goal’? <em>Common goal</em>?! Let me make this very clear, Severus. We do <em>not</em> have a ‘common goal’. <em>I have no choice.</em> You are merely attempting to soothe your own regrets.” A proper Black never raises a voice in anger. Regulus’ voice fell above a whisper, grating viciously against Severus’ mind. A chill seeped into the room, the fire dimming into glowing embers. “I think it best to see yourself out. You know the where and when with the Potters.” With a twist on his heel he left the room, not waiting for his guest to leave first.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I thought it fitting for this chapter to be posted today. Enjoy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> Chapter Four </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> Unknown </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> 31 October 1981 </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> Halloween Night </em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>It was a humble cottage with a weak wooden gate outlining the property and a deadened bed of begonias and crab blossoms beneath the windows, a charming oak tree towards the rear of the property where a rope swing hung from its thickest branch.</p><p>The stooping and pudgy man slowly shuffled out of his home, quietly locking the door closed and throwing glances over his shoulder every few moments. As he trudged along the pathway to the gate, he tugged his cloak tighter over his shoulders with one hand, his other shakily gripping his wand. Once he passed the edge of the property he twisted in the air and disappeared with a sharp <em>crack </em>!</p><p>He never once noticed the glowing eyes watching him from the depths of the oak leaves.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em> Hogsmead, Scotland </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> The Hog’s Head </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> 31 October 1981 </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> Halloween Night </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>Sirius Black sat in the corner at the bar of the Hog’s Head, quietly nursing the same butterbeer for the last hour and a half and lost in thought.</p><p><em> Any day now . . .  </em> Sip of butterbeer.  <em> What if it doesn’t work?  </em> He shook his head.  <em> I have to think positively. Lily thinks I can’t act rationally but I’ll show her differently. </em></p><p>Sirius was so lost in thought he almost didn’t feel the warm spot growing in his pocket. <em> Almost. </em> He reached into his pocket to toss a handful of galleons onto the bar before he hurried out of the pub and Disapparating as soon as he cleared the doorway.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em> London </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> 12 Grimmauld Place </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> 31 October 1981 </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> Halloween Night </em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“This is very clever. I certainly wouldn’t have thought of this the first time around.” Regulus mused, eyeing the fake galleon in his hand. “That muggleborn is brilliant.”</p><p>“You sound genuinely surprised,” Severus grumbled. “I’m not sure if I-,”</p><p>Both men felt their fake galleons warm at the same. Before either could say anything, the Floo flared into activity, one masked Death Eater stepped out, followed by another masked one. They moved to stand on either side of the mantle as Severus and Regulus stood, Regulus pocketing his galleon while pulling out his wand. He needn’t look to the side to see Severus doing the same.</p><p>The Floo flared once more and out stepped Bellatrix Lestrange.</p><p>She pushed her thick hair over her shoulder and scanned the room with calculating eyes. She barely spared their raised wands a glance before focusing her gaze with Regulus’. She grinned. “No need for such a formal welcome, baby cousin.” She cooed. “I’ve come with special news! Come along now, mustn’t waste time. Our Lord has tasked us with something <em> special  </em>tonight.” She raised her hand and the two masked Death Eaters stepped up to Regulus and Severus in turn and led them out of the drawing room, down the stairs, and through the front door.</p><p>“Bella what-,” Regulus was silenced by a hand moving to cover his mouth, not moving until he stopped speaking.</p><p>“It’s a surprise!” Bellatrix whispered. “Shhhhhh!” She danced around him gleefully as they walked to the Apparition point. Regulus swallowed the bad feeling in his mouth and kept quiet, straightening his back and adding a false excitement to his stride. <em> This was  </em> <strong> <em> not </em> </strong> <em>  part of the plan.  </em> As Bellatrix took his arm to Side-Along him, Regulus took the galleon in his hand again.  <em> The moment I see where . . . </em></p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em> Godrics Hollow </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> 31 October 1981 </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> Halloween Night </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>Sirius and Frank paced back and forth in the sitting room of the Potter’s safe house. Lily and James were upstairs putting Harry to bed and activating the wards around his crib and bedroom.</p><p>“Sirius,” Frank murmured, coming to a halt. “I’ve got a mad idea, and nobody-,”</p><p>“Nobody does mad like Sirius Black.” Sirius continued, nodding. “If you honestly believe it can help us tonight then what is it?”</p><p>Frank stared at Sirius in silent contemplation for a long moment. He turned his head to the side, staring out of the large bay window overlooking the front garden. “Tonight’s the full moon.” He finally said, almost offhandedly. As if it were an afterthought.</p><p>Sirius narrowed his eyes, suspicion raising the hair on the back of his neck. “Yes, it is.” Sirius agreed. “If you think we can pull off some full moon coven miracle-,”</p><p>“Don’t act like you don’t know what I’m saying, Sirius. We both know you’re not as stupid as you pretend to be.” Frank snapped his head around to pin Sirius with his stare. “Old Mold is coming here tonight. We need every edge we can get. Alice should be here soon enough, but will it <em> be </em> enough?”</p><p>Sirius glared at Frank, mouth popping open to argue when he felt the galleon in his pocket growing warm. His mouth snapped shut as he and Frank dug into their pockets for the fake galleons and the message they carried.</p><p>
  <em> Lestranges at Longbottom </em>
</p><p><em> “No!” </em> Frank gasped. He glanced at Sirius, just as a shout was heard from upstairs. “I have to go to them- I can’t- I,”</p><p>Sirius put a calming hand on his shoulder and nodded. “Go to them, we’ll be fine here.”</p><p>Frank nodded just as James came running down the stairs and around the corner. “Go, Frank!” He said breathlessly. </p><p>Frank nodded again and bolted out the door, casting a Disillusionment charm over himself before he crossed the boundary of the Fidelius Charm.</p><p>“James,” Sirius swallowed and strengthened his resolve. “Frank pointed out it was the full moon tonight.” He watched as recognition lightened in his friend’s eyes. “Didn’t. . . Isn’t Snape brewing that new potion for Remus. . . that he said was for ‘in case’?”</p><p>James nodded slowly, walking further into the room. “It’s not like you or I wouldn’t be here. . .” He said nodding more firmly now. “I’ll tell Lily.”</p><p>“Tell Lily what?” Speak of the devil and so she shall appear. Lily came around the same corner James did moments before. Sirius and James looked at each other then looked at Lily.</p><p>“Uh,” James floundered. “Don’t be mad-,”</p><p>“That just made me mad.” Lily interrupted, crossing her arms. “Tell me what’s going on <em> now! </em> We don’t have time for this!”</p><p>“It’s the full moon and Remus has been taking Snape’s potion. I know for a fact he took it tonight.” Sirius blurted out nervously. “Frank suggested it, kind of.”</p><p>Lily’s eyes narrowed, a shadow creeping over and darkening the bright green eyes into something darker. Something almost primitive, causing Sirius to hold back a shudder. “Bring him.” She whispered, turning on her heel and marching back up the stairs to be with her baby.</p><p>Sirius nodded to himself and hurried out the door, Disillusioning himself before he could be seen by any spying eyes and Disapparating as quick as he could to the shack Remus bunkered down in for his transformation.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em> Longbottom Home  </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> 31 October 1981 </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> Halloween Night </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>As soon as Frank Apparated outside his homes wards he could hear the sounds of spellfire, shouts, and the screaming wails of his son. Heart pounding in his chest he sprinted through the ruined gates, not stopping to examine how the front door was blasted off of its hinges or the scorch marks on the paintings.</p><p>He followed the signs and sounds of battle, skidding into one of the reception rooms just as Alice’s piercing shrieks of pain broke the cacophony of activity around them. Frank looked to see Bellatrix Lestrange cackling as she pointed her wand at his wife. She lifted her curse for a moment and it was as she prepared to cast it again that Frank struck quick as a cat striking a mouse.</p><p>He sent the Bone Blasting curse at the madwoman, hitting her squarely in the chest as she turned at the sound of his shout. The curse hit its mark and Frank could hear the sound of her sternum and clavicle shattering. He didn’t wait, pairing it with a stunner and a body bind just as a bright purple spell grazed the side of his head, searing away a patch of his hair.</p><p>He whirled around and conjured a shield just as another purple spell flew his way. Frank took in the scene on the other side of the room where a full-on battle was waging between (Frank later couldn’t believe his own words as he retold his story) Severus Snape and Regulus Black against Rodulphus and Rabastian Lestrange. He couldn’t take in more than that as his shield charm trembled against another purple curse.</p><p>Frank turned his attention to his attacker and stifled his surprise. “Barty Crouch Jr. My boss would just <em> love </em> to know what you’re doing here.” The young boy snarled in reply and sent a flurry of very illegal curses at Frank that weakened and shattered his shield charm.</p><p>Frank ducked and dodged, sending a banishing charm towards Alice so she was pushed out of the line of fire before sending a flurry of his own barely legal curses back at the only son of his boss.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em> Godric’s Hollow </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> 31 October 1981 </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> Halloween Night </em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Sirius had just Apparated behind the Potters home when he heard the front door blast apart. He quickly released his handful of werewolf fur and shouted over his shoulder as he raced towards the back door. “Come <em> on </em> Moony he’s here!”</p><p>The werewolf coughed and gagged, shaking off the sensation of Apparating before loping after his Padfoot.</p><p>As Sirius burst through the door, he threw up a shield charm just in time to deflect a hex flying towards him. He caught the wide and terrified eyes of Peter Pettigrew. It felt as if the two of them were suspended in time as they stared at each other, Peter was trembling so hard he had to tighten his grip on his wand whereas Sirius was as still as a predator watching his prey for the prime moment to strike.</p><p>It was when Moony bodily shoved past Sirius and leaped towards the other figures dueling along the stairwell did the dam break inside of Sirius and every volatile emotion that he tried to keep control over for the last <em> year </em> came rushing to the forefront of his mind. Sirius didn’t think, didn’t hesitate, and he attacked.</p><p>Peter was never their friend if he, for even a moment, doubted the things Sirius Black would do to protect his friends.</p><p>He miscalculated and, for that, he never stood a chance against Sirius.</p><p>Sirius was a typhoon of movement, curses, and hexes flying from his wand both verbal and nonverbal. Spells Sirius hadn’t thought of or used in over ten years, spells that Sirius learned when he was a different person. Spells that Sirius had no regrets over using against a traitor. Sirius never stopped moving, not when Peter’s body fell, not when the growling form of Moony came tumbling down the stairs only to leap back to his feet and race back up them again, followed by Sirius.</p><p>He raced up the stairs to see the battle waging in the hallway, two doors already hanging off of their hinges, while the third glowed as it deflected against every aimed or wayward spell that found its way there. The nursery, where Harry and Lily were. Sirius began throwing every protective charm he could think of at the door before turning his wand to the dark wizard attempting to throw Moony off and spells at James.</p><p>James who was bleeding from his arm and his side, a trail of ash coating the side of his face.</p><p>James didn’t move his glare from Voldemort, attacking and deflecting with renewed energy as Sirius came running into battle, shifting into Padfoot midstride. The black dog wound around the left side of Voldemort, crouched, and leaped, catching the wrist of his wand hand within his jaws.</p><p>James watched as a growling Padfoot backed up, tugging and shaking his head while clamping his jaws tighter on his wrist. A burst of raw power erupted from Voldemort as he bellowed in pain, shattering the wards on Harry’s door and sending James flying through it, throwing Padfoot against the wall, and Moony down the stairs again.</p><p>There was a cut-off yelp from the nursery and an infant began to cry.</p><p>Lord Voldemort moved towards the doorway and as he turned to enter the nursery his eye landed on his prize. He raised his wand-</p><p>And his prize was blocked by the red-haired mudblood. <em> Ah yes, Severus’ toy </em>.</p><p>“Not Harry.” The mudblood looked Lord Voldemort in the eye unflinchingly. “Not Harry, please. Not my son-,”</p><p>“Stand aside.” Lord Voldemort hissed. “Stand aside, silly girl.” He raised his wand.</p><p>“Not Harry, please!” She raised her voice, hands out at her sides as if she could shield the brat from Lord Voldemort’s power. <em> “Not Harry, please, please not my son!” </em></p><p><em> “Avada Kedavra!” </em> Lord Voldemort hissed.</p><p>Just as his the tip of his wand glowed with the brilliant green, Sirius Black tackled the mudblood to the ground and Lord Voldemort was charged from the side by an angry stag and sent flying into the doorway, unconscious.</p><p>Sirius pulled himself off of Lily and went to check for a pulse but she opened her eyes and shoved him aside, crawling over towards a quietly sniffling Harry’s crib. Sirius shook himself off and followed. Prongs morphed back into James, hurrying over to help Lily stand.</p><p>“Alright, love?” He asked gently.</p><p>“I reckon I’ll be just fine, thanks for asking mate,” Sirius answered, dusting off his trousers. He looked up at the silence to find his friends glaring at him. “Oh, not me, huh?”</p><p>“Fools.” The trio looked over as Voldemort rose, wand pointing straight at Harry. “You should have killed me when you had the chance.”</p><p>Sirius, James, or Lily couldn’t move fast enough as Voldemort sent the Killing Curse at the wide-eyed baby, they watched as it struck little Harry on his forehead and-</p><p>Rebounded. The curse bounced off of Harry’s forehead like a ball and went straight back to Voldemort and caused an explosion that sent the three adults flying into the wall, yet the debris and blast seemed to bounce harmlessly off of the crib never once hitting Harry.</p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em> Longbottom Home </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> 31 October 1981 </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> Halloween Night </em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Severus didn’t <em> enjoy </em> the battle as much as he used the opportunity to expel some of his pent up aggression. It showed in his brutality against his fellow Death Eater, one of the Lestrange brothers (Severus never bothered to learn their names as one was usually hanging off of Bellatrix anyway). Once Longbottom showed up and took out Bellatrix and engaged Crouch Jr it was all the easier for Severus to focus on his one opponent and permanently dispatch him with a spell of his creation, immediately turning his wand against the other Lestrange brother whom, between Severus and Regulus, was disposed of quickly.</p><p>The two of them moved towards Crouch Jr and assisted Longbottom with incapacitating him as well. “Where’s my son?” Longbottom turned to the two of them. “What happened to my son and my mother?”</p><p>“Neville is with your mum hiding upstairs, Frank,” Alice said, clinging to a nearby end table to support her as she stood. “Come help me to the armchair and send a Patronus for her. Are they all dead?”</p><p>Frank looked at Severus and Regulus before he answered. “Bellatrix and Crouch Jr. aren’t. They’re just extremely restrained at the moment.”</p><p>“Rodolphus, unfortunately, has not survived,” Regulus said, glancing at Severus with a mild look. “Rabastian might not mentally survive,” He hesitated. “The curse I used was still in its testing stages so results may vary.”</p><p>“You used <em> experimental </em> magic in my home?!” Frank thundered.</p><p>“It worked,” Regulus said without remorse. “Get things with your mother and son sorted, the Dark Lord could very well still be with the Potters!”</p><p>Alice looked stricken. “Go Frank, I’ll stay here with Augusta and Neville. I’m sure our friends here can help me with what needs to be done?”</p><p>Severus grimaced. “Of course, madam.” Regulus nodded graciously. Frank gave one last glance to Alice before running out of the room and out of the home so he could Apparate back to Godric’s Hollow in time to help his friends.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em> Godric’s Hollow </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> 31 October 1981 </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> Halloween Night </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>Frank arrived and made his way towards the quiet cottage, noting the door hanging from its hinges and the scorch marks along the walls. A glance to the side through the kitchen showed the back door wide open, and in the doorway of the kitchen was the bleeding body of Peter Pettigrew. Frank waved his wand over the body, his magic detecting a faint and fading heartbeat. He moved on, approaching the unconscious form of what Frank <em> knew </em>  was a werewolf and  <em> hoped </em> was Remus Lupin. He waved his wand over the werewolf and his magic determined the creature only was knocked unconscious and bruised up, but nothing fatal.</p><p>He moved on and as he went climbing the stairs, an explosion rocked the cottage from the nursery and sent Frank sprawling to the floor, landing half on the stairs and a half on the werewolf. When the world stopped spinning for Frank, he hauled himself vertically and rushed up the stairs, hoping for good news, hoping none of his friends were hurt, hoping that little Harry . . .</p><p>He turned into the nursery and stopped in his tracks at the site of the wreckage. Everything but the crib was destroyed, and there sat Harry Potter, sniffling in his crib, forehead bleeding and staring with big green eyes at Frank. He rushed forward and scooped the baby into his arms, rubbing his back as he looked around, spotting the prone figures of Sirius, James, and Lily.</p><p>Another wave of his wand reassured him that they were only unconscious. He sent <em> Rennervate’s </em> at his friends and continued his visual sweep of the room, eyes landing on the burnt-out husk of a body that he assumed was once Lord Voldemort. From the state of the remains, there was no way the bastard was still inhabiting that body.</p><p>“Frank?” He turned at the sound of his name to see Lily looking up at Harry in his arms.</p><p>“He’s perfectly fine,” Frank grinned. “Just needed to be held. The poor lads probably traumatized but he’s young yet.” He held out a hand to help her up as James and Sirius came around to consciousness.</p><p>As soon as she was standing she took her baby in her arms and clutched him close. “Is he really . . .?” She trailed off, gesturing in the general direction of the body.</p><p>“As gone as he can be.” Frank nodded, eyes narrowing. “For now.” He finished darkly. Lily only nodded, face solemn. “Pettigrew is dead. I’m assuming that is Remus in canine form as well?”</p><p>Lily blushed. “It wasn’t our secret to tell.”</p><p>Frank nodded. “Of course, I understand.” He turned to Sirius and James. “Should we begin?”</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> A FAMILY’S SACRIFICE </strong>
</p><p>
  <em> By Rita Skeeter </em>
</p><p>
  <em> 1 November 1981 </em>
</p><p>
  <em> My dear readers, we’ve all heard the joyful news; He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has been defeated! But, dear readers, at what cost? James and Lily Potter lost their lives last night in their attempt to defeat the madman. Little Harry Potter, one-year-old, is one of three survivors of last night's dark slaughters. The only one of his family left, the Boy Who Lived. What extraordinary power does this child have, to have defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named? Was it a case of accidental magic? Alas, my readers, we may never know for Harry Potter the Boy Who Lived is missing! His body was never discovered among the ruins, the only remains Aurors could find were that of Mr. and Mrs. Potter and You Know Who. Our thoughts and sympathies are with Harry, wherever he may be, as well as with Madam Longbottom and young Neville Longbottom for the loss of Frank and Alice Longbottom at the hands of the Lestranges and Barty Crouch Jr. (More on that, page 4). </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Many things are shrouded within illusions and deceit. Fears are verbalized.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>They say bad things come in 3's, but that's a lie. Back to back family tragedy sucks, sorry for the late update.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter Five</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>THE LOST LONGBOTTOM</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>By Rita Skeeter</em>
</p><p>
  <em>3 November 1981</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>Tragedy struck the Longbottom home late last evening, my readers. Madame Augusta Longbottom was attacked in her home and bravely fought for her life- only to discover the motive for the attack. Little Neville Longbottom was kidnapped in the raid. Madame Longbottom contacted Aurors but was unable to identify her masked attackers. Sources say Aurors have obtained copies of Madame Longbottom’s memory of the incident. There is speculation that Sirius Black and Remus Lupin could be at fault. Insiders say that both Black and Lupin were often in the company of Frank Longbottom and James Potter in their final days, with Harry Potter missing and only so few people knowing what happened in those hours following the downfall of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named some believe the two are responsible for the kidnapping of Harry Potter. Peter Pettigrew is reported to have been one of James Potter’s best friends, but was found in the wreckage of the Potter home with the Death Eaters Mark on his arm. Who’s to say how many traitors were in their midst? The </em>Daily Prophet<em> reached out to Madame Longbottom for a comment regarding this speculation and she has given us permission to print her official statement in our article.</em></p><p>
  <em>“These foolish claims are nothing but libelous trash. I take great offense to these accusations, I allowed Sirius Black and Remus Lupin into my home and I would have <strong>never</strong> allowed anyone untrustworthy to pass those gates. I firmly believe Sirius Black and Remus Lupin have nothing to do with the kidnapping of my grandson and Harry Potter. Four of their friends died, a fifth died a traitor to them. I would not blame Sirius Black or Remus Lupin if they were in hiding to avoid similar fates in these uncertain times. The Longbottom barristers will be monitoring any fact-less accusations closely.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(Article cont. Page 6).</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>~</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Flashback</em>
</p><p>
  <em>2 June 1981</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Summer</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>They’d been arguing ideas for the last two hours and Remus was at his wits end with everyone. “It’s not like we’re drowning in options,” He sighed. “We only have two choices for travel, either magical or muggle. Magical could leave trails and traces that can be followed. Only two of us know how to move in the muggle world inconspicuously, and, well, it can get expensive.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I resent that!” Sirius shot back, not bothering to sit properly in his chair or look Remus in the eye. “I’ve spent time interacting with muggles.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Getting arrested by the muggle police does not count, Padfoot.” Remus sighed. “I have an idea that might combine the two means without exposing us to either government. Along with a hair color change for some of us, it would be a great cover. When I was young my father would take me throughout the Irish countryside to avoid dealing with my ‘issue’ on home soil and we came across Irish Travellers a time or two. They’re family groups that live nomadic lives and we can definitely pass as a family group, but there should definitely be some appearance alterations for some of us.” He continued, sending a pointed look in the direction of Lily and Alice. “Anyone who knows us would recognize your red and blonde hair. James might even need contacts.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I have plenty of contacts.” James scoffed. “Why would I need contacts anyway if we’re faking our deaths?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“He means eye contacts, to change your eye color,” Lily explained, looking fondly annoyed. “Why James and not me though?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Well, we could always glamour Harry to look different. He’s just too recognizable with James’ face and your eyes. But if all three of you had bright green eyes and we gave you matching black hair. . .” Remus shrugged. “The four of you will be plastered all over the news once word of your ‘deaths’ get out. Magical beings everywhere could recognize you.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>19 June 1981</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Summer</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Lily adjusted the baby bag wrapped around her shoulder so the bulk of the bag rested against the back of her hip.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Alice and Frank will be following you, don’t forget,” James spoke softly from underneath his invisibility cloak somewhere off to her right. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I know,” She grinned widely at Harry, making it seem as if she were conversing with the infant instead of empty air. “Yes, Mummy knows doesn’t she darling?” Translation: I get it, Potter, move along.</em>
</p><p><em>“Right,” He whispered. “Lead the way.” Lily made sure Harry was tucked securely in the pram before pushing off down Privet Drive towards her sister’s home, anxiety and irritation bubbling inside of her. Petunia would </em>not<em> be happy to see her and Harry. </em></p><p>
  <em>Lily was just coming up to 4 Privet Drive when the door opened and out stepped her sister, pushing a carriage nearly identical to the one Lily had with a large blond bundle inside. Lily hurried her steps before her sister could spot her and flee inside. “Tuney,” She spoke softly, not wanting to alarm the other woman. She watched as her sister stiffened and turned to face her, shoving the pram behind her. Her mouth opened to respond but Lily cut in with the easiest way to avoid a confrontation with Petunia. “You were right. I need- Harry and I, <strong>we</strong> need your help Tuney.” The other woman relaxed a fraction, her gaze flicking to the curious toddler peeking over the edge of his bed and back to her younger sister. “I just need your help for today and I swear you’ll never have to see us again.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Petunia sniffed, slowly bringing her baby back in front of her. “Don’t be ridiculous Lily, of course, you’d need my help eventually. What is it?” She pushed the pram ahead of her and motioned for Lily to follow her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lily fell into step with Petunia, looking curiously at the sleeping boy that was her sister’s son. “This is Dudley?” Petunia gave a stiff nod. “He’s beautiful Petunia.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Naturally.” Petunia couldn’t resister preening. “Why have you come?” She asked, not deigning to look at her sister and her son. “Vernon left for work at eight this morning and he’ll return at half eleven for his lunch. You must be gone by then.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lily fought her annoyance down and forced a small smile. “Of course. I just need to buy an automobile and I hoped you could direct me to the best salesman.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Petunia neighed a giggle. “Can your sort even afford automobiles?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lily huffed and stopped walking, causing Petunia to pause as well. Lily grabbed the baby bag around her shoulder and dug around in one of its interior pockets until she pulled out a large wad of muggle paper money. “I have enough to buy this year’s model of <strong>any</strong> automobile from <strong>any</strong> maker.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Petunia hissed and shoved Lily’s hand back into her bag. “Are you mad?! Don’t go waving that around, we could get mugged!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lily scoffed and nudged her wand out of the sleeve of her blouse. “Muggle muggers are the least of my concerns, Tuney.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Petunia’s face went bone white. “Put that away!” She whispered, eyes bugging and flashing around their surroundings checking for nosey neighbors. She grabbed Dudley’s pram and whirled around, heading back towards her house. “Hurry up, the sooner we get this done the sooner you can leave!” Petunia had moved too fast for James though, and steamrolled over both of his feet with the wheels of the pram, knocking him over into the street, a half-visible heap. “Potter!” She snarled. She glanced around again. “Cover yourself for goodness’ sake before someone sees you!” And she kept walking, nearly jogging to get away from the family.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lily shot her husband an exasperated look and a fond “Honestly, James.” Before catching up to her sister just as Petunia was placing Dudley into a car seat behind the driver’s door.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“There’s a spare in the boot.” Petunia said, unlocking the boot and moving to get into the driver’s seat, leaving Lily to unload the seat and strap it in by herself. Lily rolled her eyes in annoyance and got to work, strapping herself into the passenger’s seat no more than three minutes later with a satisfied smirk gracing her features. Petunia just huffed and started the car, pulling out of the drive and starting down the road.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>~</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You got a boat.” Sirius stared at the automobile Lily, James, Alice, and Frank brought home. He couldn’t have been more disappointed and gladly shared this with the group. “This is the ugliest creation I have ever seen in my existence and I spent seven years in the same school as Severus Snape.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hey, you didn’t call him ‘Snivellus’ that time.” James offered, his feelings about the vehicle lining up closely with Sirius’.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Enemy of my enemy and all that, I’m feeling Saintly at the moment.” Sirius waved his hand dismissively. “That’s not a concern though, the only concerns I have is how the bloody fuck you expect me to work my magic on this eyesore?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Quit the theatrics, Black,” Frank said, walking around the automobile with suspicious eyes. “You can always charm it to look better, I suppose. But the most important thing that you need to get done first is to make this thing magic compatible. Can you do that?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Have you seen my motorbike?” Sirius scoffed, twisting his hair back with a clip. “I have never gotten anything less than an O in Charms, both theory and practical. That'll be a piece of cake.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>One Month Later</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>It was not a piece of cake. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>~</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Between Sirius, Lily, Alice, and Remus, they were able to make the Ford Econoline compatible with and solely reliant on magic, instead of petrol, for fuel and power. From there, Lily and Sirius worked together installing permanent Extension Charms while Frank, Alice, Remus, and James blended their magic together to help stabilize the Extensions within the foundation of the Econoline. The van almost collapsed on them twice before they figured out what was causing the instability and fixed it. Once the six of them could stand upright and move comfortably about the van (that was now as large inside as any enchanted tent) Sirius and Lily went ahead and removed the back two rows of seats then added the necessary Charms to help regulate temperature, comfort cushion, sound, and a one-way illusion on all of the windows so that anyone looking into the van will see exactly what they expect the inside of a Ford Econoline to look like. The enchantments went so far as to include an illusion of the children and adults as seated and sleeping passengers and an alert driver when any of them were inside the car. All that was left to do was to move the items and belongings they’d need into the expanded boot and stash the whole vehicle in a warded shed outside of a village not far from the Longbottom Estate, Ottery St. Catchpole. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It’ll take us anywhere we need to go?” James asked, walking around the inside of the Econoline, he could feel the magic thrumming in the walls. “It can fly as well?”</em>
</p><p><em>Sirius, covered in engine grease and sweat, grinned. “That was the easiest part. Once we converted her power source from fossil fuels to magic, she basically ‘woke up’. The petrol tank was magically reinforced to be able to store a synthetic magical core that can be fueled with a few sparks from a wand, but mostly feeds from the magic Lils and I wove into her bodywork. Soon she’ll be able to tap into the natural magic around her to refuel and it won’t damage the environment because it’s a renewable source!” Sirius could tell at that point that James was completely lost in his technical speak and turned back onto topic. “Anyway, I just Transfigured the dials and buttons on the dash to visibly correlate with the special features you asked for like the flying. I also added in some other features that might come in handy. I started reading about muggle mechanics and I’ve been working under the hood to anchor the features to different parts of the engine. Working with the motorbike gave me a great starting point when merging magic with muggle mechanics, so the spellwork done here will be many times more stable and reliable than that on the motorbike. A muggle wouldn’t even be able to open a door let alone start the engine. This baby violates absolutely none of the restrictions for muggle artefacts put in place by the Ministry </em>or<em> the International Confederation of Wizards. She’ll keep us hidden safely and protected.</em></p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>10 November 1981</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Ford Econoline</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Flying East-Southeast</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>“I think we’re over Germany by now.” Remus lifted his gaze from the Atlas in his lap and turned to see Lily’s response in the driver seat.</p><p>Lily spared him a glance before checking the dials on the dashboard. “Meter says dawn will hit within the hour; is there someplace we can land discreetly?”</p><p>Remus flipped through the Atlas to find a sole map of Germany and placed his wand in the center. “Point me to the Black Forest in Germany.” As his wand spun, the map came to life and reoriented itself so that it was laid out in the direction they were heading in while his wand animatedly pointed them in the direction towards the forest. “Right, according to our guidance system the Black Forest is twenty minutes south of here if you could readjust the course.”</p><p>Lily gave a firm nod, twisted a knob on the steering column before she cut the wheel, and turned them southward. “If we had let James or Sirius drive, that would’ve been a full barrel turn.” She pushed a button that Remus knew activated the cruise control feature before she faced him full on. “Are the others asleep?” She asked fidgeting with her nails.</p><p>Remus settled the Atlas on the dash before giving Lily his full attention. “Nearly. Alice and Neville fell asleep on the sofa a few hours ago, your husband and his boyfriend are asleep on <em>my</em> bed after arguing over who got to keep Harry for the night so I’m assuming they decided jointly, and Frank has posted himself by the rear doors to keep watch overnight. Sirius will trade the watch when it’s morning. What’s on your mind, Evans?”</p><p>“Do you think we really need around the clock watch?” She hesitated. “It’s been ten days, Augusta has managed to sway public opinion to sympathize with you and Sirius being in ‘hiding’, we know they’ve given Frank, Alice, James, and myself funerals, and that the investigation for Neville is being misled by Severus and Regulus. Do you really think we could be followed?”</p><p>Remus stared at her intently, noting how nervous she appeared to be. He could feel the sadness radiating from her in waves alongside her nervousness but he felt something else deep under the sadness and nerves. A deep and aching heartbreak wrapped in fear. The wolf inside sat up growling lowly, understanding one of his pack feeling threatened but not knowing what that threat is. “I think anything is possible now.” He began slowly, trying to say the right thing. “Before I never thought one of my best friends would betray another but I was wrong. I underestimated someone, my pack was endangered, and my pup was directly targeted. I will <em>never</em> make that mistake again.” His voice began to pick up speed as the words began flowing. “We’ve seen some of the worst and lowest a person we thought was good is capable of. Whatever is the worst you can think of or believe in a person, assume that until they prove differently. As of ten days ago, aside from you and I, there are only seven other people I trust. Four of them are in this vehicle and the other three are back in England and have every reason to stay there to ensure the truth we created is the only truth known.” Remus reached over and grabbed the hand that was closest to him. He dropped his voice to less than a whisper. “But that’s not what you’re implying.”</p><p>Lily’s eyes widened fractionally, glancing past the two of them into the back of the <em>Econoline</em> to where their family was. Her pitch matched his when she finally spoke. “I’m afraid Remus.” She held up a hand to prevent him from interrupting. Her voice trembled, falling even lower in pitch. “I saw something that night. When the curse was fired, I was the only one that was facing Harry straight on so I think I’m the only one who saw it.” She lowered her eyes to stare at their clasped hands. “I watched as it bounced off my baby and, in the explosion, I watched as our home collapsed and nothing hit him, nothing touched him <em>physically</em>. And I watched as a thin black smoke rose from the corpse of Voldemort and wrapped itself around my son, soaking into his body.” Her tearful eyes suddenly pierced his own. “What will happen to my baby?”</p><p>And, for once, Remus Lupin had no answer.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>